


A Musical Death

by Magyka13



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyka13/pseuds/Magyka13
Summary: A little sad poem i wrote years ago. I was sad then.





	A Musical Death

Let the music take away

  
  
all the pain you felt today

  
lose yourself in it's comfort

  
it will never die

  
Turn it up to drown the noise

  
of all the turmoil all around

  
sounds so loud that ears bleed

  
raining on sholders below

  
drown out everyting with it

  
suffocate in it

  
die a blissfull

  
musical

  
death


End file.
